


Highway to Hell

by ilokheimsins



Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, F/M, M/M, Possessive Sex, Roadtrip, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Eggsy are mid-class angels, powerful enough to cast their grace without assistance, not nearly high enough in clearance to venture to the mortal coil without permission.</p><p>Through an incident that Eggsy will vehemently say is all Roxy's fault, the two end up in the mortal coil, where they encounter Harry and Merlin; demons who have come with a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the biiiiig companion to the little PWP outtake The Second Time Around. It's currently incomplete and I have about a third of it written up, but hopefully I have enough of a buffer to make updates slightly regular!
> 
> I'll be adding tags and characters as they come up in the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

If one were inclined towards the supernatural, one would perhaps be able to see the horns curling back from the older gentleman’s hair and the inky flickering swirls about his skin.  One would also be able to see the wings sprouting from the younger man’s back and perhaps even the circlet of gold above his head.

But of course, only if one were supernaturally inclined.

And the very first question would be what are an angel and demon doing, together, in a McDonald’s bathroom on the mortal coil?

***

_Paradiso, Edge of Heaven_

It still boggles Eggsy’s mind that there’s a bar, an honest to god, stocked with liquor bar, in the heavenly plane.  It confuses him, it really does.  None of them can get drunk off mortal liquor, which is the fare of choice here, and it’s not like any of the shit tastes good.

So, really, Eggsy just doesn’t get it.

On the other hand, it’s a wonderfully lax space and Eggsy can stretch his wings without worrying about getting a red for not keeping them tightly bundled away.  He can’t help it; he loves the way different textures feel beneath his feathers and the way his wings drag delicately over the ground.

Not his fault his wings are hyper sensitive.

“Eggsy!”  Roxy waves at him from the bar.  There’s a line of shot glasses in front of her, all filled to the brim with a liquid that continues to shift color.

Eggsy weaves his way through the raucous games of Great History that are happening to join Roxy at the bar.  It’s only once he’s there that he notices Roxy carefully balancing herself on a stool.

“Aw, really Rox?  You too?” He says, nodding down at where her bare toes are curled around the thin foot bar.

“It’s a classic, Eggsy.  It’s also a good way to test your knowledge of whatever history the game master chooses,” She says primly and pushes a shot glass to him.

“Drink up,” She orders.  She tosses back one of her own and shudders violently before blinking away tears.

Eggsy looks down at his little glass dubiously but does as he’s told.  The drink burns violently and Eggsy chokes it down, feeling it squirm like a living thing all the way down before blooming into a tide of heat that rolls all the way down to his toes and fingertips.

“Christ, the fuck was that?” Eggsy says.  There’s a surprisingly pleasant fruity sort of aftertaste and Eggsy weighs the pros and cons of downing another.

“Angel liquor,” Jamal explains from the other side of the bar.  “Someone swiped a keg from the demons and then tweaked it a bit.”

“So we can get drunk now?” Eggsy eyes the next shot in the line with significantly more suspicion than a moment ago.

“Fuck yes,” Roxy hollers suddenly, startling Eggsy.  She claps both her hands around his waist and hefts him onto the bar.

“I’ve got dibs on Eggsy!” She shouts, quite apparently informing the game master.

“Rox, what’s happening?”

“Shhh, just drink another shot and use that big brain of yours to remember facts about the history of the mortal coil.”

“Rox, I, Rox, what are you doing?”

Roxy doesn’t answer him, just yanks his arm towards her and draws a straight black line down it with a nearby marker.

“Rox?”

“Shhhh, drink your shot.”

***

According to the lines marching down his arm, Eggsy is about eight shots deep when he nearly topples off a stool onto the floor.  He’s saved from smashing face first into the ground by Roxy’s hand around the back of his tank top.

“If we fucking lose to Charlie and Rufus because you can’t keep yourself on a chair, we are going to have words Gary Unwin, so many words,” She hisses at him before heaving him upright.

“Next question,” The game master announces, “True or false, a mortal has ventured through all the planes of existence?”

Roxy shoves Charlie off his stool and shouts true before Rufus can get a grip on his teammate’s arm.

“She pushed me,” Charlie accuses indignantly from where he’s sprawled inelegantly across the floor.

“It is a valid move,” The game master says dryly.

Eggsy moves a split second before Rufus does.  He darts off his chair and bounces out of Rufus’ swinging reach.  He dances backwards, neatly avoiding every clumsy attempt to grab his shirt.  A hand locks around his ankle and Eggsy has just enough time to look down at Charlie’s smug face before his world tilts.

Now, had it just been Charlie gripping his ankle, Eggsy is sure he would have been able to stabilize himself.  But after eight shots – potentially more – of the damn angel liquor, his limbs don’t seem to want to listen to him beyond trying to grab the nearest solid object in an attempt to save himself from the floor.

It doesn’t work and the object ends up crashing down with him.  There’s the distinct sound of crystal shattering and the popping fizz of an angelic light going out.  It takes Eggsy several moments to gather his wits and his breath and piece together exactly what those sounds mean.  When he does, he yelps and drops the staff, and it is indeed a staff, to scramble backwards.

The whole bar is staring at him and the mess of shards on the floor that still spark weakly every so often with angelic light.  There’s a fine mist rising from the shards and the color in them dims weaker and weaker with every passing moment.

“Oh god, Eggsy,” Roxy whispers, horrified.  Her soft voice carries in the silence of the bar and Eggsy briefly thinks, hysterically, that that is quite possibly the least helpful thing he’s ever heard come out of Roxy’s mouth ever.

There’s a loud laugh from the entrance furthest from where they’re staring at the shattered staff, where the patrons go to smoke ground demon horns.  Eggsy’s never seen the appeal in the stuff, but the staff clearly belongs to one of the people pushing their way through the doors because no one has yet to punch Eggsy for breaking their precious staff.

“Oh god, Eggsy, get up, we’re leaving now,” Roxy hisses and grabs his arm.  Eggsy stumbles to his feet and they sprint out of the bar, clearing the doors just before an angry roar erupts from within.

“Go, go!” Roxy calls over her shoulder as she sprints for the faint purple glow in the distance.

“We don’t fuckin’ got permission to leave heaven, ye fuckin’ know that, Rox,” Eggsy shouts back.

“Unwin!  Get your fucking ass back here!”

Eggsy chances a glance over his shoulder to see a burly angel charging angrily after them.

“Never mind, let’s go,” He pants out and puts on a burst of speed that sets him neck and neck with Roxy.

There’s the sound of flapping and Eggsy looks back again to see their pursuer taking flight.  Roxy swears as she looks back and then grabs his hand to yank him forward through the flickering purple veil of the boundary.

They tumble through, the last sight of the other angel bellowing on the other side wisping away as the vague blackness around them smokes into the mortal coil.  Roxy hits the ground feet first and Eggsy stumbles, dragging her down as he falls.

Eggsy takes a quick look around and groans.  There’s red dirt and scrawny little plants stretching as far as the eye can see.

“I fuckin’ hate the mortal coil,” He grouses.  He spits out a mouthful of sand and scrambles to his feet, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand.

“It’s always the desert.  Why can’t it be the beach?” Roxy kicks a rock and throws up her hands in exasperation.

“You didn’t have to come, y’know.  I’m the one that broke the staff,” Eggsy says.

Roxy rolls her eyes and punches him in the arm, “If I didn’t come with, you’d probably starve to death before the week was out.”

“I’m not that bad at this,” Eggsy says indignantly.

“Really?  The last time you came down you got lost in a forest and couldn’t even find your assignment.  The old man couldn’t die for a whole two weeks because you couldn’t find him!”

“That was one time,” Eggsy huffs.  “And he’s the one who chose to live in the middle of a damn forest.”

“You still got lost because you broke the guiding lamp,” Roxy points out with one elegant eyebrow arched.

“Alright, fine, I did,” Eggsy admits grudgingly.  “Still don’t mean that old guy had to live in a fucking forest.”

“Of course not,” Roxy says entirely unsympathetically, “But the point is, we’re in the mortal coil until we at least make it to the gate back.”

“Which is where?”

“Not here,” Roxy snaps out and Eggsy backpedals enough so that he’s out of reach should she choose to kick him.

“And we can’t fly there neivver,” Eggsy pouts and reaches to touch the slightly raised bumps that signify where his wings are hidden.  But unless someone draws the sigils necessary on his back, he won’t be flying while in the mortal coil.

“No, we really can’t,” Roxy sighs and slumps down onto a nearby rock.

“I don’t get it,” Eggsy scooches onto the rock next to her, “Why do mortals like to visit this place?  There’s nothing here and it’s hotter than fuck all.”

“They’re mortals, Eggsy, they enjoy things that don’t make sense.”

***

_Some ways out of Phoenix, Arizona, a gas station_

“For the last time, Harry, you are not driving.  You will take these keys over my dead body,” Merlin shouts, waving the key in the air just out of reach of Harry.

“Like hell I’m not driving.  I’ve been sitting there listening to your damned music for the past three hours; I deserve to listen to something that will help me keep my sanity.  And your dead body can be arranged,” Harry shouts back as he swings for the key again.

The other patrons at the station are averting their eyes and pretending like they can neither hear nor see Merlin and Harry about to come to physical blows in the middle of a Quick-E gas mart.  Harry supposes they make for an odd sight, dressed as they both are in bespoke suits in this hot weather.  It’s nowhere near as hot as Hell gets, barely over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit, rather pitiful in Harry’s opinion.

“If you drive, you’ll crash the car and then we’ll be stuck in this blasted pit hole for far longer than I care to be,” Merlin howls over his shoulder as he darts behind the nearest filling stand.  Harry grits his teeth and gives chase.

“I can drive when you aren’t yammering in my ear!”

“You crashed the fucking car into a fire hydrant the last time I wasn’t there.”  Merlin doubles back and insinuates himself into the driver’s seat with a triumphant look.

“I swear to the devil, Merlin, if you make me listen to that pop shit again,” Harry heaves out.  He’s got a white knuckled grip on the lip of the rolled down window and there’s the faintest flicker around the outline of his horns that speaks to them about to come into existence.

“Oh, very well, you can pick the music.  Just get in,” Merlin compromises easily and reaches to the passenger side to pop the lock. “We’re going to be in this coil for all of eternity hunting down stragglers if you don’t.”

Harry sniffs haughtily but he slides into the passenger seat without further protest.  Merlin turns the ignition and backs the car neatly out of the small station and out onto the highway.  Harry’s just reaching for the stereo when Merlin, with no small amount of glee, informs him, “The dial is stuck to that one channel.”

***

Eggsy hurls a rock as far as he can, testing out the limitations of his current semi-human body.  The rock thunks pitifully down a bare thirty meters out, far closer than Eggsy was expecting it to.  Roxy’s abandoned the endeavor of trying to figure out where they are, having chosen instead to strip down to her bra and panties to try and tan up her vessel a bit.  Eggsy jogs across the empty road to pick up the rock, which he has affectionately named JB, and jogs back across to plop down next to Roxy.

“God, I wish there was something to do,” Eggsy groans.  He stares at the rock thoughtfully and carefully considers the ramifications of using transmogrification on the mortal coil.

He blows out a gusty breath that flutters his bangs up and thinks _screw it_.  He’s already in trouble for breaking an angel scepter, might as well go all out.  Eggsy cups the rock carefully in both hands and thinks _puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy_.  The rock swells up, gets heavier and larger until Eggsy can barely grasp it, before it explodes and Eggsy’s left juggling a pug.

“I wanted a bulldog,” He says petulantly.  The pug looks up, gives an excited sort of barking sound, and tries to launch itself onto Eggsy’s face.  The problem being that pugs have notoriously crap jumping power and the puppy ends up landing face first on Eggsy’s thigh and rolls off to sprawl in the dirt.

“JB,” Eggsy admonishes lightly as he picks the pug back up to stare at it.  The pug gives another excited _boof_ and wiggles.

“Eggsy, you didn’t,” Roxy sighs.  Eggsy tosses a look her way and he finds that she’s turned over onto her front and is presently squinting at him.

“Needed to test out if I could still do things,” Eggsy shrugs.

“We can’t feed a puppy, we can’t even feed ourselves,” Roxy points out.  Rather viciously, Eggsy thinks.  He knows they can’t feed a puppy, but he’s also optimistic someone will come down this godforsaken road before they have to.  Eggsy ignores her and cuddles JB to his chest, stroking the squirming puppy’s head fondly.

Just as he’s figured that they might as well get off their arses and start down the road, a car, a flashy red convertible in the style of the sixties, with top 40 pop blaring loud, comes roaring towards them.  There are two men in it, the bald one driving, both of them looking to be arguing.  Roxy looks up at the sound of the car and Eggsy doesn’t even have time to react before she’s flung herself off the ground and charged straight into the road to stop right in the middle of it.

***

Merlin slams on the brakes as a young woman, clad only in her underthings and carting a pair of sneakers around her neck, comes sprinting into the road.  She stops in the middle of it and flings her arms wide.  And while Merlin has no doubt that the road is wide enough for him to swerve around her, there’s an unnerving sort of determined set to her jaw that makes him think she’s quite ready to tackle the car if he does so.

“Um,” He pokes his head out of the driver’s window, “is there a problem?”

The young woman ignores him and yells “Eggsy, get my clothes, we’re hitching a ride.”

It’s then that Merlin notices a young man, holding a puppy in one hand and gathering the woman’s clothes with the other.  He doesn’t have long to process the sight before the woman is striding up and sticking her hand in the window.  Merlin is briefly distracted by the sight of her lace bra cups curving up around well-formed breasts before he claps a hand into hers on autopilot.

“Roxy,” She announces imperiously, “that’s Eggsy and we’re going to be riding with you, at least until the next town.”

“No, Merlin,” Harry hisses.

“A moment, if you would,” Merlin smiles up at Roxy, which earns him a shrug and a sharp eyed glare.  He leans over to Harry’s side to whisper, “Why not?”

“Because I’m not letting my ticket home take any longer because you’ve suddenly decided you want to shag a mortal half your vessel’s age,” Harry whispers back furiously.

Merlin opens his mouth to reply, briefly stunned by Harry’s accusation, but before he can, the young man comes jogging up, gratuitously shirtless, to round the car to Harry’s side.  He leans down to prop the hand with a mass of clothing in it on the roof of the car and smiles, bright and innocent and young, at Harry.

“I’d shake your hand like Rox did, but mine are a bit full, yeah?  ‘M Eggsy and this is JB,” He introduces himself with a languid cheer that has Merlin envying the carefreeness of youth.

Harry’s mouth flaps uselessly several times and Merlin grins, quite evilly.  Harry gives him a stink eye before clearing his throat and turning back to Eggsy with a gentle smile.

“No need to worry.  JB?” He inquires.

“First I was thinkin’ James Bond, y’know?  But then I figure he’s too overdone.  And then I think, y’know who ain’t overdone?  Jack Bauer,” Eggsy says proudly, “so here we is, with JB.”

“How charming,” Harry says, his smile still firmly in place.

(“No, Merlin this is not my pulling smile.”

“Mmm, that’s what you said about those trousers and look what they did for you.”

“We are not discussing this, Rupert.”

“I hope you die in a ditch with your pulling smile on.”)

“Any days, me and Rox was hopin’ maybe we could catch a ride with you two?  You’re the first car to come this way since we ended up out here and Rox is lookin’ real burnt,” Eggsy pleads their case.

“Roxy and I,” Harry corrects instinctively, raising an eyebrow when Eggsy rolls his eyes and says cheekily, “Sorry, Roxy and I would like to bunk a ride.”

“Of course,” Harry acquiesces immediately and pops the lock on the back seats.

“Now who wants to shag a mortal half their vessel’s age,” Merlin says quietly, his mouth barely moving.  Harry hears it anyway and jabs his oldest friend in the side for it.

Roxy shakes the dust off her feet, swiping her hands over the remnants afterwards, before clambering into the back.  Eggsy doesn’t bother doing the same, just dumps their clothes in the middle seat and JB on top of the pile.  He does have the courtesy, however, to shuck his sneakers and clap them together several times to get the worst of the dust off before he drops those, too, in the middle area.

“Right, boys,” Roxy says, with a sort of irreverence that both older men have come to associate to young adults, “where are we going?”


	2. Chapter 2

_Kingman, Arizona_

Where they’re headed, Roxy notes as the sign flashes by, is a place called Kingman.  She’s still not entirely sure where in the US – and she has narrowed it down to the US – they are, but it’s still desert and if Eggsy complains one more time about not having enough leg room she will rid him of that problem violently, potentially ruining Merlin’s upholstery, but necessary sacrifices and all.

In fact, the only one who looks charmed at all by Eggsy’s constant repositioning of himself is Harry, who keeps darting fond little glances up through the rearview mirror.  Glances that Eggsy misses entirely in his crusade for comfort.  JB really doesn’t help.  The little pug keeps tumbling off surfaces every time the car so much as jostles at all.

Roxy’s taken to sitting him in her lap and keeping him occupied by the simple expedience of softly squishing one paw and then the other fast enough that JB’s head whips back and forth between them, little snorting sounds of excitement escaping him.  As they slow to the inner city speed limits, Eggsy’s managed to contort himself into a position that leaves his head lolling over the back of Harry’s seat and his legs propped up on the bit of ledge just behind the rear row of seats.

Harry doesn’t seem to mind one whit that Eggsy’s hair is tickling at his neck.  It’s sort of disgusting really, how sweet the two of them are together, and it’s been barely an hour and a half since their first meeting.  Roxy makes a noise that evidently conveys her disappointment, disapproval, and disgust to Eggsy because he raises his head off Harry’s shoulder just enough to stick his tongue out at her.  Merlin, on the other hand, asks if she would like a cough sucker to help alleviate her dry sounding throat.

Merlin stops them in front of a motel that looks…quaint, if one were perhaps very into the idea of staying in the sort of place that people of the underbelly of the world went to fornicate.  And not even the good sort of underbelly, more the long dead fish kind, that’s a bit floppy and limp and mostly just not fun to the touch.

Just as Roxy is about to thank Merlin and Harry for driving them to civilization and Eggsy is opening his mouth to vociferously and adamantly make his opinion that _no they are not staying in somewhere someone probably died having sex in_ , something bursts out of the motel, screeches, and then charges at the car.

Eggsy’s got his hands on Roxy’s bra near instantly, ripping the catch before he stops and realizes, with an aborted breath of horror, “I don’t got nothing to sigil you with.”

“Yes, thank you,” Roxy sniffs and takes the bra off to put her shirt back on, “those things cost a lot down here in the mortal coil.”

Eggsy doesn’t even have time to apologize or to tell her that he’ll buy her a new one because Harry pulls out a gun that glows with sigils like they’ve never seen before.  He lines up lazily and shoots the blobby, cloudy mess right between its blurry, white eyes.  A scream erupts from the seething mass and it wisps up into smoke.

“You shot it,” Eggsy breathes out just as Merlin smacks Harry on the back of the head and shouts, “You put a fucking hole in my window!”

Roxy shoots forward over the divide between the seats and snags the gun from Harry’s hand.  She drops it near immediately and stumbles out of the car, slinging her pants up.

“Thank you for the ride, but really, we’re good here.  Eggsy, get the fuck out of the car.”  She says the first bit bright as anything and the second is hissed out through clenched teeth.  Eggsy doesn’t think twice about it, scrambles out of the car after her with his shirt flapping over his shoulder.

“Right, bruvs, cheers and thanks and all,” He manages a sort of salute with the hand holding JB, who barks happily.  Roxy’s got a lockjaw grip on his other wrist and is dragging him away from where Merlin is looking a strange blend of confused and disappointed and Harry is fumbling for his gun.

As soon as they’ve rounded the bend from the car, Eggsy shakes his arm loose and asks, “What the fuck, Roxy?”

“They’re demons,” She rounds on him.  “Those sigils, they’re demon work.”

“Quite right they are,” Harry’s voice is smooth and doesn’t show the least bit of surprise.  If anything, he sounds a bit proud.

Roxy and Eggsy whip about to face the direction of the voice.  Harry is perched nonchalantly, leaning on the handle of a black umbrella, his gaze trained on the two of them.  Roxy sucks in a breath and Eggsy can feel her tense for a fight next to him.  But they still haven’t got anything to ink the sigils necessary onto their backs and Eggsy knows that without those, he and Roxy will lose.

“You’re a bit young to be hunters,” Harry remarks casually.

Roxy shakes her head and grabs Eggsy’s wrist.  She taps her fingers three times rapidly against the side facing away from Harry and Eggsy loosens himself up, lets the tension flow out of his muscles.

“We’re not hunters,” Roxy says.

One tap.

“Students, more like,” Eggsy interjects.

Another tap.

“Students who should really be going,” Roxy nods.

Third tap.

They break apart and Eggsy sprints towards the back of the motel, towards the low shrubbery he can see in the distance.  Roxy goes perpendicular, charging down the street.  Harry watches them go in amusement.

“Well?” Merlin lets his shadow melt into his human vessel as he steps into the fading sunlight.

“I’m not sure.  Perhaps overenthusiastic mythology students?  Foolish of them to think they can run from a demon,” Harry muses.

“We should catch them,” Merlin says, “it would be bad form to let them run amok and start spreading rumors of us in this town.”

“Half an hour,” Harry agrees, “by then they’ll probably think they’re safe.  It’s really the best time to surprise them.”

Merlin’s moue of disapproval isn’t nearly enough to hide the wave of delight that rolls off of him at the thought of a chase.

***

Eggsy is hiding between what he thinks are two silos of some sort, one of them cheerfully greeting all incoming visitors, with  JB wrapped protectively in his arms.  He nearly has a heart attack when Roxy leaps over his head to land silently in front of him.

“Budge up,” She says and he hunkers down further behind the bush he decided was most prime for hiding behind about six minutes ago.

“I got us ink,” Roxy says and lays a whole slew of permanent markers down between them.

“You’re prime, you are,” Eggsy says.  “You or me first?”

“I draw faster, so you first.  That way, if they come back, at least one of us will be able to fight,” She says firmly.

Eggsy nods and slips his shirt over his head.  He shuffles about to present Roxy the blank canvas of his back and moments later he feels the wet tip of the marker.  Roxy draws quickly, yet her lines don’t stutter at all.  Every time she lifts the pen, likely to exchange it for a new color, Eggsy feels a little more aware.  The air is sweeter and it swirls in his lungs before he breathes it out again.  On an exhale, there comes golden mist shuddering out and Eggsy feels his grace settle into place.  The colors come into sharper focus and everything aligns itself until he can read even the words in the distance in the desert.  Finally, Roxy comes to a halt and Eggsy wriggles his shirt into the back of his shorts.

“Everything done, even your wings,” She nods at him when he turns back around.  He keeps them folded down for the moment, out of existence, because they’re in a space far too cramped for him to unfurl them.

“Same for you?” He asks just to be sure.

“Yes, and be neat about it, I don’t want to end up only half done like last time,” Roxy reminds him and Eggsy rolls his eyes at her bare back.

“It was one time.”

“You try seeing like an angel out of one eye and like a mortal out of the other,” Roxy retorts easily.

Eggsy doesn’t bother answering, focusing instead on the swirls and circles he’s inking onto Roxy’s back.  Red woven over black for sight, blue under yellow for strength, black entwined with silver for speed, silver for her wings, all tying into a braid of the colors to make them hold.

As if Eggsy putting the final mark onto Roxy’s skin is the cue, Harry and Merlin appear in front of them, shadows melting away to human forms.  Roxy’s got her shirt back on in an instant and is standing defiantly, her chin tilted up imperiously, in another.  It takes Eggsy a bit longer to get with the program, seeing has he’s got to find a comfortable way to hold JB and still be sort of fight ready.

“Wait, time out,” He calls as he tries to tie his shirt into a little pouch of sorts.

“Allow me,” Harry says. He reaches forward and deftly ties Eggsy’s shirt together, threading the tails of it through his belt loops, to give JB a comfortable pouch that won’t slip loose the moment Eggsy starts moving.

“Now,” Harry says with a fond pet of JB’s fuzzy head, “Merlin and I are curious as to how two such…aware young adults ended up in the middle of the American desert.”

“Accident,” Eggsy says easily.

He doesn’t have further time to clarify because the siloes that he and Roxy are between explode, shapeless black bursting out of them.  Eggsy throws himself onto the ground, taking care not to squash JB in the process.  Roxy drops next to him, rolling neatly to tuck herself into a sprinting position.  A bullet flashes by her cheek and one of the blobs disappears.  More of the shapeless black clouds stream out of the collapsing silos and Eggsy turns onto his back to howl, demons be damned.

He can feel the sigils on his back burn and then he’s glowing, the feeling of his power wrapping itself over his skin like armor exhilarating.  He’s missed this, and it’s only been several hours since they landed in the mortal coil.  Eggsy turns instinctively, lacing his hands together to form a platform.  Roxy launches herself off of it, punching straight into the heart of one of the writhing masses.

The mass explodes and momentarily stops in midair before all its various bits change direction and head straight for Eggsy.  This, Eggsy knows how to deal with.  A situation with corporeal demons with actual vessels, perhaps not, but smaller formless entities like this?  This is Eggsy’s bread and butter.

He ducks one and smashes a fist into it, a screaming wail left in its wake as it vanishes.  Roxy is a glowing blur to his left as she barrels right through the center of a massive shadow that howls as it’s torn apart.  The remnants of it fly for Eggsy and he rips them apart, breathing his grace in and channeling it back out through his fingertips.

Roxy is a bright blur through the haze of shadows as they merge together in front of him and Eggsy barely manages to clock her position before they swallow up the image of her completely.  He fills his lungs as deeply as he can, the scent of tar and sulfur and dirt assaulting his senses, and then he _pushes_ outwards with his wings.  A shriek, high and so very agonized, rends the air as Eggsy’s target explodes messily and splatters bits of black tar everywhere.  Eggsy ducks one spot of it and hears it squelch wetly to the ground behind him.

He turns to warn Roxy that the shadows have started to become corporeal.  Just as he does so, a trail of heat lights down his spine.  Eggsy whips about to catch sight of Harry staring, his eyes liquid black and positively ravenous with the way he’s devouring the lines of Eggsy’s bare torso.  The pure want blatant on Harry’s face is enough to stop Eggsy, his lungs frozen as he’s pinned by the sheer force of Harry’s gaze.  Everything slows to a syrupy crawl, time licking its way through Eggsy’s veins second by second.  Blood roars in his ears and he can feel himself flushing the longer Harry stares.

The moment breaks when Roxy shoots over him, one of her wings smacking him clean across the face.  He goes tumbling arse over teakettle, barely remembering to gently cup JB with his hands, the little pug whining as he does so.  He curls his wings around himself and pulls in a hasty breath, just enough to shield himself when he lands in another mass of black.

***

Merlin sees, no, _feels_ the very moment Harry falls in far too deep.  It boils out of him suddenly, furious and hot and powerful enough to raze the stragglers near them clear out of existence.  The look on Harry’s face is the very picture of deep, consuming want, clear and hungry, as he stares at Eggsy sinuously twisting up off the ground to push another hit straight into the heart of the exiled demon.

He doesn’t need to tell Harry that this – a love story with an angel – will end so very, very poorly.  Harry wouldn’t listen to him even if he tried.  But Merlin knows that this…liaison could burn brighter and hotter than the sun, and end just as explosively.  And while it’s not actually Merlin’s prerogative to prevent another war from happening, he’s done his time in the last one and he’s very much keen to keep the peace, however tenuous it may be.

Harry’s gone from his side in a flash, just before Merlin comes to the decision that he should attempt to stop this from happening.  And his words die completely when Roxy bursts through a nearby swarm.  She tucks her wings tight and corkscrews through another lump, pulling up bare centimeters short of him.  She’s a veritable vision as her wings billow out, covered as she is in a glow the color of warm, dripping honey with the power of her grace.  Merlin hardly dares to breathe as she stares at him, her eyes wild and fierce and so delighted, with the high of the fight evident in the way her breath pours out grace with every exhale.

Roxy closes her eyes and glows even brighter before she stretches her fingertips wide and sets off a circular blast that shears straight through everything near her, Merlin included, and it leaves him gasping at its raw power despite his own considerable age and power.

The devil be damned.

If this is what Harry can feel from Eggsy, Merlin understands why Harry is willing to risk a war.  Roxy lands neatly in front of him and, without so much as a by your leave, places her hands on Merlin’s neck and _pulls_.  There’s the distinct sensation of his energy, a liquid dark crimson swirl, being siphoned out of him, like a tap that’s just been turned on fully.  It flows over Roxy’s arms and roils up and over her wings, meshing with her own grace.  She lifts one hand off, eyes glowing now, and fires off one last bolt that pierces straight through the damaged, pulsing heart of the beast.

The thing screeches hideously, the sound rending the air and drawing a shout of pain from Roxy.  Merlin is unaffected by the sound; to him, it sounds like the call of the damned and it resonates like a call from home, albeit an unwelcome one.  But Roxy, by the looks of it, is an angel and to her the sound must be like nails on a chalkboard.

Merlin pulls her in close until he’s got her ears covered.  Over the top of her head, he can see Harry rush to where Eggsy is bent against the ground, howling as blood trickles from his ears.  There’s something warm and sticky, with the scent of iron, bubbling out from where he’s pressed against Roxy’s ears and he holds her tighter.

The sound evaporates, trickling off into nothing as the great formless shadows disappear, leaving only the blackened heart left.  Roxy wrenches out of his hold the moment the sound stops, her chest heaving as she staggers backwards.  She stumbles back another step before falling to her knees and vomiting into the low brush.  Merlin bends down and runs a calming hand down her back as she shudders.

“The fuck was that?” Eggsy croaks.  Merlin looks up to see him shivering against the broken remains of one of the siloes, Harry coaxing the boy into wearing his jacket.  JB whimpers in Eggsy’s arms and Eggsy gathers the pup closer, cuddling him into his neck.

“Exiled demon,” Harry explains.  “Nasty things that escape sometimes.”

“What the fuck,” Roxy says emphatically.  She forces herself to her feet and folds her wings away.

Merlin can see questions, so many of them, outlined in her eyes, the rigid set of her mouth, the tenseness of her muscles.  He sighs and gestures to where the car is sitting across the road and says, “Why don’t we discuss this over dinner?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, sorry! But we finally learn why Merlin and Harry are in the mortal plane, woooooo.

Dinner turns out to be at the nearby Golden Corral because Eggsy says, very loudly, his expression daring Merlin or Harry to challenge him, that he could eat a fucking horse at the moment, ta very much and that unless either Merlin or Harry wishes to shell out the cost of feeding Eggsy, they’re going buffet style.  The cashier’s face does an interesting thing, a spasm of sorts, as if she can’t really figure out whether they’re family or if Merlin and Harry are Roxy and Eggsy’s sugar daddies.  Her expression goes pinched when Merlin pays for everyone and Roxy and Eggsy walk as fast as they can for the buffet.

Eggsy’s going to town on his third plate – Roxy on her third rack of ribs – when Harry coughs politely and says, “Perhaps we can discuss the matter at hand now?”

Eggsy wipes a smear of sauce off onto a napkin and Roxy pointedly licks the tips of her fingers clean of grease before she answers.

“You should start by explaining what those things are and why they’re even here,” She demands before polishing off the rest of her ribs.

“Hold up, yeah?  I’m gonna need more food first,” Eggsy says.  He saunters back over to the bar and Roxy is close behind him.

“You’re a far sight better at decorum than your masters,” Merlin tells JB, who’s got his face stuck in a bowl of raw chicken.

JB looks up at Merlin and barks quietly before going back to eating.

Four plates clatter onto the table and they both look up to see Roxy and Eggsy settling themselves back at the table.

“Good god,” Harry’s shock is blatant in his voice, “how much do you two need to eat?”

“Well, we kinda left the up high in a hurry,” Eggsy shrugs.

“Also it’s a buffet, we take the all you can eat bit very seriously,” Roxy continues.

She makes a vague gesture at them with her fork, “Your side of things?”

“We’re chasing down the remnants from the war,” Harry says primly, marveling at the way Eggsy practically inhales a bread roll in half a second.

“But you said that was an exiled demon,” Eggsy says.

“They were exiled during the war for their cowardice,” Harry explains.

“You exiled a fucking lot of demons to the mortal realm?” Roxy hisses, leaning forward.  Grace gathers at her fingertips and Merlin narrows his eyes at her, bares his own shadows.

“It takes time for them to gather enough power to become what you saw today.  Thousands upon thousands of years,” Merlin snaps out.  “They shouldn’t even be able to become corporeal like the ones you encountered.  Someone’s been feeding them.”

Eggsy belches, stacking his empty plates, and smiles cheekily at the twin scandalized looks that crosses the older men’s faces.

“Y’know, for a coupla demons, you two are way too into the manners thing,” Eggsy mentions.

“Manners maketh man,” Harry declares, with a stern look at Eggsy’s elbows on the table.

“And we ain’t men,” Eggsy shrugs.  Amusement filters across Harry’s face at Eggsy’s cheek.

“Boys,” Roxy interjects, “flirt later.”

She turns back to Merlin, “Now, how many more do you have to go?”

Merlin ignores the betrayed look Eggsy is directing at Roxy and the indignant face Harry has on, cutting the man off before he can start to defend his cow eyes in Eggsy’s direction.

“We’re almost done,” Merlin admits.  “They’ve been getting stronger as we go and we think that the end of the trail will also lead us to whoever’s been feeding them.”

“Alright then, we’ll be coming along then,” Roxy says firmly.

“Absolutely not,” Merlin sputters out.

“Why not?” Eggsy pipes up. “’S not like we’re useless or sommat like that.  ‘Sides, ain’t like me and Rox got anywhere else to be.”

“Roxy and I,” Harry chides gently.

Eggsy rolls his eyes and says “Roxy and I” petulantly.

“No,” Merlin says again, conviction in his voice.  “Absolutely not.  You’d get yourselves killed and then we’d get blamed and another war would start.”

Roxy sniffs haughtily and tilts her chin up imperiously, “We did just fine today, didn’t we?  And as long as we eat, we’ll continue to do fine.”

“Gotta replenish after burning up all that grace,” Eggsy gestures to their towering stack of plates. He leans over and runs his fingers delicately down JB’s back.  The pug turns to lick at Eggsy’s wrist and falls onto his back, his feet wiggling in the air as he attempts to right himself.

“Come on, Merlin,” Roxy pouts when Merlin doesn’t amend his previous negative statement.

“Yes, come on, Merlin,” Harry says mockingly, a wicked smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

“Excuse us.”  Merlin pushes out of his seat and hauls Harry to his feet to drag him several paces away.  It’s close enough that Eggsy and Roxy should be able to hear what they’re saying, but there’s no sound when they try to eavesdrop.

“If we bring them along, you absolutely cannot take Eggsy to bed,” Merlin hisses.

Harry sighs extravagantly and huffs, “If I must refrain.”

“Or on any other surface,” Merlin continues.

“If you say so.”

“Or free of any surfaces,” Merlin finishes.

“Does this only include actually fucking him or all the various activities that might be construed as sexual?”

“Hells above, Harry, are you trying to start another war?” Merlin growls.

“Of course not.”

“Then don’t touch the boy,” Merlin orders.

“No such ultimatums for you and Roxy, I see,” Harry says dryly, looking thoroughly unimpressed at the imbalance.

“I, unlike you, have self-control,” Merlin huffs.

“Very well, I won’t sleep with the boy while we’re hunting down the mastermind behind this shit situation.”

Merlin lowers the barrier blocking them from prying ears and leads the way back to the table where Roxy and Eggsy are doing an incredibly bad job of pretending to be uninterested in the outcome of their discussion.  It’s endearing, in a way, how little experience they have in tricking others and how their emotions are free to see on their faces.

“We have come to an accord—”

“A terrible one, to be sure,” Harry interjects.

Merlin glares at him, “An accord that you may come with us.”

“Fuckin’ sick!”  Eggsy fist pumps and jumps up.  He’s off before Merlin can get another word in edgewise; bouncing JB in his hands as he makes for the door.

“He does realize he needs a key to get into the car, right?” Merlin watches Eggsy’s retreating form dubiously.

“Mm,” Roxy hums noncommittally and tidies the last of the sauce around her mouth with her napkin.

By the time Roxy’s deemed herself neat enough and they’ve finally exited the restaurant, Eggsy is lolling in the backseat of the car with his legs hanging out the door.

“Took you lot long enough,” He cranes his head up just enough to watch them approach.

“How did you get in?” Merlin narrows his eyes.

Eggsy smirks and dangles a set of familiar keys in the air.

“Picked your pocket, now didn’t I.”

“Cheeky little shit,” Merlin grits out and swipes his keys back.

Eggsy winks and click his tongue in response.  He scoots across the seat to let Roxy in and she drops into the seat graceful as anything.  JB barks from his perch on Eggsy’s chest and Roxy scoops him up out of Eggsy’s hands.  Merlin grumbles about angels who really should act more like angels and Eggsy flips him off.

They end up settling for the night in the only other motel in Kingman – that looks rundown as hell but significantly less shady than the other – and the old lady behind the counter informs Merlin – who looks ten thousand percent done with the day – that they only have two single bedrooms left.

Before Merlin can herd them back out to the car to find another place to stay, Eggsy flashes the woman  his best smile, cuddling JB up to his chin to complete the picture, and swipes the keys from her with a, “thank you, ma’am.”

He can feel Merlin’s petulant stare drilling holes into his back as he slings his arm across Roxy’s shoulders and pulls her down the hall towards their rooms.

“’M gonna bang him,” Eggsy informs Roxy solemnly, as is his duty via their best friend pact.

“I’m surprised you didn’t jump him when he went to the bathroom at dinner,” Roxy deadpans.

“So you should get a little something something with Merlin then, yeah?” Eggsy waggles his eyebrows and palms one of the keys off to her.

“His name’s Rupert,” Roxy corrects delicately, her nose wrinkled ever so slightly.

Eggsy boggles at her.

“You’re kidding me.  He put so much into being that fuckin’ mysterious demon and his name’s _Rupert_?”

“What did you expect it to be?”

Eggsy shrugs, “Figured it was just Merlin, now didn’t I?”

Roxy cuffs him and shoves him towards his room as it comes into view.

“Just go shag yours and be done with it,” She orders and continues on before Eggsy can get so much as a word in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, firstly, I want to apologize for being away for so long.
> 
> I just started a new job in January and between that and finding a place to live and also uni starting back up, everything was chaotic and hectic. I also got hit by a double whammy of insomnia and depression which just kind of resulted in me doing a lot of trying to sleep and crying about not being able to sleep and just being so fucking exhausted.
> 
> But I am better now! I think. Fingers crossed.

Harry knocks at the door labeled seventeen and tries not to sigh at the way the seven is threatening to fall off with the slightest provocation.  Merlin hovers just behind him, eager to figure out the sleeping arrangements for the night.

(“If they’re not sharing a room, we need to convince them to share a room.”

Harry gives him a dubious look at that.

“Absolutely not.”

“Harry, you are not shagging Eggsy.”

“You just watch me, Rupert.”

“If you make me watch you, I will ensure you end up in a ditch with your pulling smile on.”)

Eggsy pulls the door open a crack and peers out at them.

“Roxy’s in the other one.  Harry’s here with me and JB and Merlin’s up with her,” He tells them.

“Absolutely not,” Merlin replies.

“Why?” Eggsy pulls the door open to reveal his bare torso and a pair of soft grey sweatpants that are in danger of slipping down his hips.

“You lot not good with the shagging?”

Eggsy pulls one side of his sweats down, just enough expose the jut of his hipbone.  The noise Harry makes in response to the exposed skin is positively inhuman, a feral growl that has his shadows snaking forward to curl possessively about the boy’s hip.  Eggsy’s eyes flash in response and he gives a pleased hum at the way Harry takes one step forward, hands already rising to claim a spot at the younger man’s waist.

“Fine!” Merlin throws his hands in the air. “Shag all you want, I give up.”

He marches down the hall, his protestations coming to a very sudden halt when Roxy opens the door to their room with a wicked smirk, a black lacy affair of a bra, and her own pair of sinfully soft sweatpants.

“Right back at you bruv,” Eggsy calls at Merlin’s back before he drags Harry into their room.

The door swings shut automatically as soon as Eggsy lets go of it and he propels Harry against it, slotting his hips firm against Harry’s thighs.  His wings flutter out behind him – glowing briefly as they pop into existence – and move forward until the tips of them drag against Harry’s thighs.  Eggsy sighs blissfully as they move about, finally free of the constraints he’s kept them under since their fight earlier.

“See, I was thinkin’ that maybe we could do it on every surface in ‘ere.  Leaves us a nice and clean bed when we’s done, yeah?”

“You gorgeous filthy creature,” Harry rumbles.  “Absolutely.”

Eggsy’s next words are swallowed in a gasp as Harry surges forth to bite at his bottom lip.  He winds his arms around Harry’s neck and pushes his hands up into Harry’s hair, tugging fiercely as Harry slides their mouths together.  The sound that Harry makes at the sensation livewires straight to Eggsy’s dick and he grinds his hips up to try and get some friction.

Harry grabs his arse and squeezes hard enough that Eggsy feels like there may be bruises come morning before switching their positions.  Eggsy huffs as he’s thrown back hard against the door.  His wings puff away moments before his back hits the surface and he’s just about to complain about the knob jamming into his lower back when Harry’s hands slides down and the man is hefting him into the air.

“I do believe the door is a surface,” Harry murmurs – all silk and devastation – and Eggsy grins, tipping his head back against the door.

“Yes, Harry,” He sighs and Harry takes to the skin afforded to him, nipping his way along the line of Eggsy’s throat to put a brutal bite at the cord of muscle that slopes into his clavicles.

“God yes, fuck yeah, do it,” Eggsy hisses out, tightens his grip in Harry’s hair when the man obliges.

“You could get off just like this, couldn’t you?” Harry mumbles wonderingly, as if he’s considering the idea of it, rolling around the thought of holding Eggsy up with his thighs and making Eggsy come without ever touching below the waist.

“Mmm, prolly could,” Eggsy murmurs out against Harry’s lips.  “Rather come on your cock, if it ain’t too much trouble though.”

Harry’s eyes are black as he pulls back to regard Eggsy’s flushed face.  He can feel his carefully tied together self-control flaking at the edges as Eggsy raises a brow and curls himself up in a way that settles Harry’s cock between his arse cheeks, the head of it nudging up against his bollocks.

“I mean, if ye don’t think you can do it,” Eggsy shrugs with an innocent fluttering of his lashes.

Harry growls and he feels the weight of his horns as they gather into existence.  He lets the rest of his mortal shell melt into his proper and the little hitching gasp that Eggsy lets out at the sight makes him preen.

“I assure you, my dear boy,” he purrs, eliciting a deep groan from Eggsy, “it would be no trouble at all.”

***

Eggsy looks thoroughly pleased at himself the next morning – remarkably like a cat who’s just gorged itself on high quality cream – and Roxy rolls her eyes as he greets her with the cheeriest voice she’s ever heard from him.  He’s got JB stuffed down his shirt, the little pug peeking up and panting at the world from Eggsy’s shirt collar.

“ _Hi, Roxy, how was your night_ ,” She says, faking a deeper voice.

“Oh, it was fucking fantastic,” She says in her normal voice.

“ _Oh really that’s good to hear.”_   She says in the deeper voice.

“I’d ask how your night went except I heard.  The whole motel did,” She finishes with a smug smirk.

“An’ ‘m not sorry for it,” Eggsy practically purrs at her.  His shirt is rumpled, distended where it’s trying to accommodate JB’s extra girth, and his hair is oddly flattened on side, like he couldn’t even be bothered to fix it after everything.  He looks well sexed and like he wants the whole world to know it.  The receptionist blushes heartily when Eggsy goes up to return his room key, her eyes locked onto the impressive set of teeth marks scattered across Eggsy’s bared throat.

Eggsy swaggers back over, fingers playing at the hems of the too long sleeves of the jacket he has on.  It looks strangely familiar, though Roxy doesn’t remember Eggsy wearing one when they came down.

“Is that Harry’s jacket?” She asks incredulously.  Eggsy’s smile gets even smugger and he tips his nose into the collar of the suit jacket, nuzzling the fabric.

“Maybe.”

“Ah, there it is,” Merlin appears behind them, a small frown marring his features.  “Harry’s been looking for that blasted jacket for ten minutes now.”

“’S right here, innit,” Eggsy shrugs nonchalantly and sidesteps Merlin as he makes a halfhearted swipe for the jacket.

Merlin shakes his head, “Trouble.  That’s what the two of you are.”

“Funny, comin’ from someone whose name is Rupert,” Eggsy says lazily and dodges Merlin’s kick with a laugh.

“Oh, there it is,” Harry says and divests Eggsy of his jacket before slipping it on and tugging it into place.

“I was wearin’ that,” Eggsy pouts at him.  He turns and takes a step closer into Harry’s space before going up on his toes to whisper into Harry’s ear.

“It’s like a mark, innit.  This here belongs to Harry Hart,” Eggsy murmurs, drolly amused, before he steps away and saunters away to drag Roxy to the car.

“Still think sleeping with the boy was a good idea?” Merlin asks as he passes Harry to return his own key.

“The best,” Harry agrees.  “And you and Roxy?”

“The best indeed,” Merlin says with a nod.

A whooping startles them out of their conversation and they look out the glass front of the motel lobby to see Eggsy standing in the car with JB held aloft – his ears flapping ridiculously in the breeze.  The convertible’s hood is down and as Roxy brings the car to a spinning halt in front of the lobby, dust puffs into the air.

“He stole my keys again, didn’t he.”

It’s not even a question because Eggsy just leans forward to grab something in front of Roxy.  He straightens up and jangles a set of familiar keys before shouting something that looks remarkably like “come on”.

“He’s your problem now,” Merlin informs Harry mildly.

“As far as problems go, he’s quite a good one to have,” Harry says, straight faced.

Merlin sighs loudly and shakes his head.

“I really do hate you,” He says affectionately.

“And I you, Rupert.  And I you.”

***

“So like, where we goin’?” Eggsy uses the driver’s seat to haul himself forward to peer eagerly out the front window.

“Sit back down,” Merlin scolds.  “And we’re heading for Albuquerque.  There’s a particularly worrying signature there that we’d quite like to do away with.”

“An’ how far’s that?”

“A seven hour drive, Eggsy.  Now do sit down, I’m rather worried you’re going to pitch through the front of the car at the first hard stop,” Harry says.

“The fuck we supposed to do for seven hours?” Eggsy moans but he does settle himself back down.

“You could play with JB,” Roxy suggests.  She’s stretched length ways across the backseat, head tipped out the window.  The moment Eggsy plants his arse back into the seat; she’s got her feet in his lap.  JB thinks it’s all marvelous and starts snuffling at them immediately.

“Seven hours,” Eggsy groans.  “We coulda flown there in less than that.”

“Harry and I, unfortunately, cannot fly,” Merlin informs them grumpily.  “So it’s seven hours by car or we drop you off to let you make your own way home.”

“You can’t fly?” Roxy perks up at that.  Her brow is furrowed in confusion and she turns to Eggsy, who shrugs at her.

“Don’ look at me.  I thought demons could fly too,” He shrugs.

“Usually we can,” Harry says.  “Though there’s something about the mortal coil that prevents us from doing so.  We can access all our other powers without restraint but somehow flight eludes us.”

“So we gotta go down to see your wings, izzat it?” Eggsy leers at Harry through the rearview and the demon sighs, a faint touch of amusement pulling at his lips.

“Yes, Eggsy, you have to ‘go down’ to see my wings,” Harry replies.

“Well, ain’t it fucking lucky that going down is one of the many things I’m brilliant at,” Eggsy winks at Harry.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean,” Harry says mildly, his face blank.  His eyes are bright when he catches Eggsy’s gaze and Eggsy pokes his tongue into his cheek several times before grinning back cheekily.

“It’s aight,” Eggsy assures him.  “I can give you a thorough demonstration later.”

Roxy lets out one of her soul deep groans – the ones that usually mean she can’t decide whether or not she’s deeply amused or deeply wishing she didn’t know Eggsy – and Eggsy turns his grin on her.  She rolls her eyes and kicks him in the stomach with her bare heel.

Merlin lunges for the radio dial when Eggsy turns back to Harry, clearly about to deliver more innuendo, and cranks up the dulcet tones of top 40 pop.  Roxy laughs, bright and free with her hair streaming in the wind, at Eggsy’s disappointed look and she nudges her foot into his thigh in apology.  He pats it absently and then his eyes light up when the song changes.

He tips his head back and belts out the lyrics, Roxy joining him soon after.  Merlin just drops his head into his hands and tries to remember why he ever agreed to any of this and Harry pats him consolingly on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](ilokheimsins.tumblr.com)!


End file.
